


Sin

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fics depicting the sinful side of the Junkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acedia

Many things in life are difficult, but for the most part Roadhog just plugs along anyway. He’s got plenty on his plate when it comes to keeping Junkrat alive, and he goes about his job carefully enough.

It’s not really that he’s lazy, he’s tired; bone-deep Goddamn weary, if truth is to be told. There’s a lot ‘Rat asks of him, sometimes without even meaning to, that wasn’t in the job description when he signed on. In a lot of cases, he really would rather give some snarling reply than just do what has been asked, and when he does, Junkrat huffs and whines and goes and takes care of whatever little thing it was he wanted by himself.

In the way laziness has of doing, this often comes back to bite Roadhog in the ass.

Some people have a knack for whistling or for tossing things on target on their first try. Junkrat has these as well as a knack for getting himself in trouble, and much as Roadhog would love to sit back and relax just for a little while, he rarely gets a chance at sloth.


	2. Avaritia

In all honesty, Junkrat could care bugger-all for money, or for gems and trinkets. It’s all shit, when you cut down to the quick, and as the saying goes, you can’t take it with you. There’s nothing really in the world he can think of that he’d _want_ to take with him.

This is not to say that Junkrat’s not covetous – he’s perfectly willing to admit that he is. It’s just that, for him, material stuff doesn’t get him very far.

Call him a connoisseur of the ephemeral. Explosions, fires, the untamed fury of a good strong storm, even.  He loves these things because he gets to witness them first hand, see them wreak their destructive force upon an earth that is itself quite transient in nature, and come out still standing. He sees things that others never get a chance to, and finds beauty in them.

Not everyone is so lucky. Just the explosions that he’s set off himself have cost more lives than he can count anymore. He loves these exciting things for being deadly and will gladly keep on sowing his personal brand of mayhem.

He’s greedy, and he never said any different.


	3. Invidia

There’s a certain security of self in the way Roadhog carries himself that, no matter how comfortable in his own skin he is, Junkrat will always be jealous of.

It’s not really that ‘Rat is self-conscious, per say, but anybody who grew up hearing what a screw up they are is going to be a _little_ concerned about that self-image. It’s part of the package, and you don’t have to be a head doctor to figure that out.

Junkrat sees the way Roadhog moves and it’s like the answer to a riddle he didn’t even know had been asked. That’s how he wants to be, that’s how he wants to _move_ , like nothing in the world can stop him or stand in his way. Roadhog makes it look easy, and maybe for him it’s natural, how he’s always been, but he doesn’t seem to mind how ‘Rat watches him, or how sometimes the smaller man puffs up and does his very best imitation.

Because sure, it’s a joke.

Partly.

But it’s also practice, and practice (no one knows this better than a tinkerer) really does make perfect. One day, not too long in the future; one day Junkrat really might be able to forget the criticism of the past and move with the silent assurance his companion shows.

Until then, he’ll always have this envy.


	4. Gula

Junkrat is starved for affection, and that’s not a thing he’d ever have thought could be true.

He doesn’t _need_ anybody, and the idea of any one person meaning everything to him is just stupid, but it’s true. When it comes to Roadhog, for some reason, he’s desperate for his attention. When he has it, the world is brilliant, gorgeous; when ‘Hog ignores him, it’s like someone blacked out the sun.

Why this should be so, he’s got no clue. He’s never felt this way about anyone before, and it drives him a little nuts to feel this way. It’s obvious enough to him that ‘Hog doesn’t share this desperate need for his companion, and ‘Rat will be damned if he’ll admit to being the one who needs someone else the most. He just likes Roadhog, and even if he doesn’t understand it, that’s enough for getting by.

When he _can_ get the big lug’s attention, he can’t help but bask in it. It drives Roadhog a little nuts, too, he thinks, and in a way he likes that. Because frustrated Roadhog usually pays better attention, and Jamie is more than ready to admit that he’s a glutton for such attention.


	5. Ira

Asking why Roadhog is angry is like asking for a reason that the wind blow. There is one, and it’s not really that complicated in most cases, but it’s easier for most people to simply acknowledge that it does blow, that Roadhog is angry.

It’s a way of the world, so to speak.

His anger carries him through a lot of things he might otherwise succumb to. He carries on out of spite in a lot of ways. Nothing stand in his way when he’s in a full bout of temper, and it helps quite a bit on the battle field that he’s come to be so protective of his boss. Junkrat is constantly in danger and is so much more vulnerable than ‘Hog, it fuels a secret, special rage in him when he sees the smaller man under heavy fire.

This is not a fact he chooses to share with Junkrat, because he sees no point in the smaller man deciding to be even more reckless, which is exactly what would come of saying anything.

His wrath is a tool, and like any tool, it might dull from overuse.


	6. Luxuria

In spite of the noticeable difference in their builds, Junkrat and Roadhog are men of similar appetites. Or, at least they are when it comes to the bedroom.

They are rough with one another, not out of any need to display dominance or assert masculinity, but simply because they each bring that side out in the other. Even on the rare occasion that their love making is gentle in some way, they are still likely to leave marks on each other’s skin, little signs to remind themselves that they were there.

Sometimes Roadhog thinks this is Junkrat bringing out the worst and the best in him, both at the same time. The worst because he goes sweet for the smaller man and that makes him likely to do anything, anything at all to get those sweet noises purring from the other’s throat. Best because he didn’t even know he could feel that sweetness anymore, and finding it is such a relief he hardly even understands that relief is what he’s feeling.

Biting, scratching, clutching one another, it’s all rooted in lust, in the base pleasure of what they do. But Roadhog has a suspicion that there’s considerable more to it than just lust.


	7. Superbia

It took a while of working together for Roadhog to realize just how satisfied he was with the situation between himself and Junkrat. He liked the little twitch, liked him enough to even, on the provision of not being addressed by it, give his old name.

They worked well together, but it was always in Roadhog to push the smaller man, to spur him on to getting better and faster and sharper. If they were going to pull a bank job, it was going to be more than just figuring out what to blow up and what not to. If they were going to be a team, then they were going to be the best. This was a simple fact of the way things were going to be between them, not a suggestion or term in the deal between them.

There were plenty of times that Roadhog wanted just to rest and do nothing, but Jamie rarely went for that. So if they were going to be on the move, they’d do it right.

Mako Rutledge had never cried at the demand of a little hard work, and by god Roadhog wasn’t about to start.

He had his pride, after all.


End file.
